When one rises two must fall
by dezshannon51
Summary: A Rumble Roses FanFiction told from the First Person P.O.V. about The rise of the New,Their Past and Present and their Future plans for the fall of the Old
1. Entry 1: The Reignition of an Old Feud

When One Rises Two Must Fall

A Rumble Roses FanFiction set in First person P.O.V written via a journal about a botched plot to commit the murder of a former WWX superstar and how that superstar having now fully recovered and making their return tonight for their first match in nearly a decade intends to gain revenge on the ones responsible for years of being on the shelf and for their botched attempt on the now returning superstar's life having now nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Written by Desmond Shannon

Chapter One: The Return of a Familiar Face, The Reignition of an old Feud.

Journal Entry #1

Date: June 18, 2016

Time: Bright and early 7:25 am

Dear Journal

Have you ever heard of an unspoken unwritten rule of thumb that coincides with the rule of three? It has to do with the idea of how one person viewed the way power and authority should be meted out and it goes like this: "when one is in a seat of power and authority in a place it should not be long after his or her place is established that one if not two must fall thereafter elsewhere in that said same seat of power and authority."

Yes I know longwinded is my exact thought too when I first heard it mentioned in a speech a wrestler on T.V made as a promo to introduce herself as the new women's world champion for her promotion which oddly enough Journal is the very same promotion I not only was the first male wrestler to join but also the first and to this day their ONLY male champion holding the title twice in my illustrious yet also short rookie year. By the way before we begin lets get one thing crystal clear here Journal okay?

In case you are wondering NO! I didn't intentionally leave out Sebastian the clown it's the fact that he point blank is not, should not, and SHOULD NEVER BE considered a wrestler much less a male by any stretch since he's in general a demented and perverted clown slave to Mistress Spencer or simply Mistress if you wish who as any WWX fan knows full well is the twisted side of Miss Muriel Spencer.

This Lady serves purpose not just as a wrestler and Journal if may be ever so bold as to comment perhaps one of if not in my humble and honest opinion Journal the best this sport has to offer outside the Hinomoto Sisters Reiko and Fujiko who along with their mother God be with her wherever she is Journal made wrestling practically a family business and are they ever good at it or what?

Anyway back to Miss Spencer for a moment as I said Journal what makes her so good is she collegiately trained in the sport but aside that she is a high school homeroom teacher and is the teacher and also considerable thorn in the side of a well known red haired devil of a punk rock rebel named Rebecca Welsh also known by fans and foes alike myself of course being a fan as Candy Cane a regular female Stone Cold Steve Austin only younger and who herself. Can also described as the said same thorn in the side of Miss Spencer for which the poor lady certainly doesn't deserve is how I Would describe her Journal with a soft spot for her teacher but don't let her catch wind of you mentioning that to nobody otherwise she'll kick your ass if not frickin kill you for that don't say I didn't warn you!

She made her presence felt with me Journal as my very first Rival in the company and was one of roughest and toughest tests.

But none and I mean bar none Journal no rivalry could ever truly compare in all of my history of my time in WWX to the absolute beyond bitter blood feud of a rivalry I had and still do have to this day with the person on T.V Journal holding that title she goes by the official title but if you know what good for you you'll either call her that or by her preferred title "The Marshall" but whatever you do don't even think twice about mentioning her real name in a sentence in her presence anywhere or it may be the very last you ever utter Journal.

Our rivalry between her and I is one that is rooted with the flowers weeds and thorns of blood sweat tears guts and absolute hatred for the other that all started in 2008 when I having already made history as the first true male Rumble Rose was facing Sgt Clemets for the richest prize in the WWX The Rose of Roses title currently held by her this being my prize as winner of that years WWX Tournament of Roses.

In a sense it was a King of the Ring style tournament single elimination I won beating Candy Cane, The Wicked Nurse Anesthesia and my own Tag Team Partner at that time Noble Rose to win it all and earn the right at Sgt Clemets and the gold which was a rough match full of a blood and drama epic for a back and forth title match which I ended up winning hitting my finisher: the Snakebite which is a modified Stone Cold Stunner for the historic three count heard round the world!

On that night I became the First male WWX Rose of Roses and in the process because of her loss to me had started and bitter blood Feud with The Marshall having had her long unbeaten run stopped by a rookie naturally she was pissed but I wouldn't come to find out until later just how much so until she interfered in a match and left me in a broken bleeding heap barely hanging on to my fading life by the time paramedics got to me and got me out of harms way naturally she was extremely heavily fined and suspended for three years from the WWX ring but me I was forced to relinquish the belt I worked so hard to win early in my rookie career and hang up my boots for eight years which I spent in hell because of her Journal eight long hard years in hell while I nursed my injuriesand in three years time she had come back all too proud of herself for finally getting rid of me for what she had thought to be good Journal...but you see the thing is well.

She apparently never got to know me as well as she thought because if she REALLY wanted to be rid of me she should have finished the job and killed me those right years ago in that ring where she assaulted me because now Journal Not only am I fully rehabilitated from those 8 years in hell because of her I've spent 6 months in training for this very night where here in the Verizon Center in my Home city and our Nation's Capital Washington D.C a.k.a my house in front of a standing room only section of my family and Hometown Fans come out to see me come back home to the WWX.

After 8 long years Journal its finally...time to come home and Sgt Clemets you better hold on to that Rose of Roses title real tight while you can and keep a sharp eye out and an even sharper ear tuned cause like my theme song from the legendary Mercy Fall tells you Sgt Dixie Clemets "HELL WILL BE CALLING YOUR NAME!" and when I get my hands on you that is exactly where I'm gonna send you on a First Class, one way trip nonstop with your final destination: Straight to Hell!

*Mercy Fall: Hell will be calling your name hits*

Well, that's it for now Journal I'll write again after my my match if I can think of something interesting to say but now it's showtime and my people await me.

Entry Complete

Next Chapter: Journal Entry #2: To Quote Indiana Jones...


	2. Snakes! Why'd it have to be snakes

Journal Entry #2

Title: Snakes! I HATE SNAKES! Why did it have to be snakes!

Date June 19

Time: 12:00 oooh! The witching hour!

Dear Journal

Good News! The Crowd Erupted when the Ring announcer welcomed me back D.C loves their heroes and it shows! It went like this...

Hell Will be calling your name by mercy fall hits and my titan tron shows a red rose blooming with a rattlesnake wrapped around its stem as my name appears on the top and bottom suddenly the snake bares its fangs and strikes opening a video package of my face

As I roar down the ramp pyro flames shoot up from either side of it as I race through them and lap the ring three times as the ring announcer speaks

"The Following Contest is a no disqualification match set for one fall introducing first making his way into the ring from Washington D.C weighing in at 242 lbs ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to reintroduce after an 8 year long hiatus help me welcome back The Poison Thorn: RATTLESNAKE ROOOOSE!"

The crowd blew the roof off the center in cheers as I was close to crying seeing just how many people truly missed me and are obviously never ever going to forgive Sgt Clemets for nearly murdering me because of her rage over losing the title to a complete rookie! But then again journal how many people do we know that said life was ever fair? The answer most obviously is ZERO as in No One Ever Journal am I right or what? Anyway back to the match:

I looked around outside the ring I exited for a good weapon expecting my opponent to be a well versed weapon user herself...[I]only the WWX would sanction this match making it ok to hit a lady if you're me cause she's gonna hit just as hard if not harder back![/I] I think to myself as I find a weapon I'm well versed in using: a steel chain as I whip it in hand like nunchucks and soon after the ring announcer names my first opponent in 8 years

"And his opponent tonight...origin unknown...Arabian Nightmare: Sista A!" suddenly smoke fills the stage as we hear traditional Arabian instruments play which fade as does the smoke and then the familiar tune Miss #1 as she sings and dances I know in in for a hell of a fight they didn't fool around and put no pussycat in against this big dog waiting 8 years to get off his leash Journal

"Take a look at my Diamond Ring.

You wanna feel my gorgeous mink

Here I go tonight let me steal your heart. here I am Tonight let me test your wits!

Call me Miss #1 you'll give it up now baby no # 2 or 3 will open up my love

Yes I am #1 so give it up now baby

Im beauty beauty beautiful sexy sexy sexy babe no one can get me down!

As she finishes her dance she arrives on a could of smoke and in her hand I see a riding crop obviously with my name meant to be on it if she was going to have her way tonight journal but I didn't let that scare me I came ready

The bell rang as we studied each other both of us graduate students in the school of brawling and hard knocks as she struck first I dodged to one side grabbed her and proceeded to send her skull first into the turnbuckle as she connected with a brutal clang she shook it off somehow long enough to cause a lockup with me that she won using my own momentum.

She then pulled some Rey mysterio stuff and used the same turnbuckle I banged her into to swing and clock me in the face with her feet and legs as she left the ring and grabbed a steel chair I shook out the cobwebs long enough and made use of the chain grabbing her hair to yank her up then using the chain and a combo of the ropes created a chokehold using the ropes to pull as she was choking.

Her only saving grace was the chair she managed to muster the strength to avoid a chokeout and kabonged my skull face first with the chair she after getting her second wind proceeded to take my chain and in almost the same fashion as me proceed to then choke me with my neck trapped between the chain wrapped around the chairs closed legs she used the chair to choke me while positioned behind me at my legs as she pulled the head of the chair the chain trapped between the chair legs squeezed my throat and wrenched my neck back to where she could break it and kill me right there if she wanted to

I had to muster power from somewhere as the crowd cheered me on to fight I was fading but managed to get a hand on the chain to stop it squeezing my throat and with a hard yank on the chain i jerked the chair free of Sista A's grip to her shock then with the chair finally off my neck and me able to stand after a second wind I had the chair in hand and before she could react I let the chair rip and it connected with the satisfying sound of El Kabong! Knocking her into a loop as I proceeded then to use the chain and draped the chair around her neck not exactly a pretty pendant but effective for getting the job done as I then kicked the chair which thanks to the chain's weight lined it up perfectly with her abdomen and stomach then seconds after...

OH MY GOD! SNAKEBITE SNAKEBITE SNAKEBITE! WE HAVEN'T SEEN IT IN 8 LONG YEARS AND ITS GOOD TO SEE IT AGAIN!

And what made it double effective was his use of the chain and steel chair Sista A wrapped together to choke Double R with as he connects her head namely her jaw with the chair seat! Bang!

HERE'S THE COVER 1..2..3! Ding ding ding! DOUBLE R. DOUBLE R DOUBLE R WINS HIS FIRST MATCH BACK IN THE WWX IN 8 YEARS AND THE CROWD IS GOING SO WILD I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF TALK!

Ring announcer: here is your winner Rattlesnake Rose!

OMG this crowd's insane they love their hero! A big time establishment bucker like Rattlesnake rose somebody standing up to the status quo and snakebiting them where the sun don't shine welcome back! Can't wait to see what else he does next! Woo-hoo!

And Journal it was a party in the nation's capital like the capitals won the stanley cup! Noticeably absent however was the champ who I'm sure had to be watching and couldn't believe her eyes the man she was sent by her mystery benefactor 8 years ago to kill survived and not only that he's back in the WWX!?

Imagine the stunned look on her face Journal!

Well that's it for now Journal I'm crashing for the night to catch a flight headed for our next destination good ol' LA LA Land otherwise known as the city of Angels Los Angeles Californiabut not before leaving the champ a little surprise she might not find to be of the pleasant variety as I sent her a little letter and a package via air mail which if I know the person I entrusted to see it gets to her front door it should arrive riiight about now! Thank you Yasha!

Entry complete

Meanwhile elsewhere in a secret location...

(We find Sgt Clemets in total disbelief as her eyes having nearly come out of head, her jaw dropping on the floor as she sees with her own eyes Desmond Shannon. A.k.a Rattlesnake Rose is still alive after all these years thought to be dead at her hands as he disposes of Sista A for the 3 count.

While that after a bit of time getting herself together caught her off guard the next thing that happens nearly turns her ghost white pale

A ninja shuriken with a note attached finds its way onto the door while that doesn't bother her the message on the note does the job just as well

"Clemets! Guess who this is talkin to you ya damn crooked sumbitch yeah I bet for eight long years you and that even more crooked psycho doctor you work for thought I was dead didn't ya? You thought you had it smooth sailing you thought that you finally found the Kryptonite answer to killing WWX's version of superman didn't ya? You thought with me gone pushin daisies six feet deep that now you were the untouchables all a sudden didn't you ya pair of dumb sumbitches! Well if you ain't seen the video then I suggest you watch it again and again until ya get it in your thick heads that the reports of my demise at your hands who my blood is still on by the way in case you went and developed long term memory loss all a sudden are GREATLY exaggerated eh-eh! Hell no I ain't dead ya dumb sumbitch and that was the mistake that you made 8 years ago: NOT FINISHING THE JOB! And that's one mistake I sure as hell ain't gonna make when I see ya real soon to get back what's mine: The WWX Rose Of Roses Title and most importantly my revenge on you and that damn doctor for every last one of the 8 years I spent in hell on the shelf thanks to you two and when I do get hold of you two you can both bet your asses I'm gonna unleash hell and send the both of you there first damn class on a one way trip nonstop and then you'll both get a good healthy dose of the toxic venom in the veins of snake justice when it bites you right where the sun don't shine! Speaking of shine if I was you I'd shine that title up real nice and pretty for me when I come for it and hang onto it tight cause I'm gunnin for your boss first ya would be murderous sumbitch then you're next and you're gonna be mine and mine alone!

And that's the bottom line cause Double R Said So!

Sweet dreams while you can have'em ya crooked sumbitch!

a visibly shaken Sgt Clemets studies the note and realizes every word is his handwriting and suddenly any disbelief she had in his still being alive is gone in a flash as she slowly dials the number to her benefactor/boss

Ring...ring...ring

Benefactor: this better be important do you realize how late it is!

Sgt Clemets: oh its important alright cause remember that guy you sent me to eliminate years ago cause you said he was causing too much of a problem

Benefactor pauses...

Benefactor: yes what about him?

Sgt Clemets: well, boss I hate to tell you this but apparently after all these years he's still alive and according to the message I received here tonightand in his own words and handwriting no less he's out for blood and for gold in particular mine! but that's beside the point the fact is he's still and he wants revenge on both you and me what do we do cause you realize after 8 long years he's now a man with nothing left to lose and everything to gain by slaughtering us in order to get his vengeance

Benefactor pauses again...

Benefactor: very well then...give him what he's been wanting for these past eight years give him a title shot in Los Angeles next week

I'll just have to come up with a plan to eliminate our Rattlesnake problem once and for all before he can sink his toxic fangs in and strike us down!

Sgt Clemets: y...ye..yes boss understood next week L.A Title Shot leave the rest to you! got it!

(Sgt Clemets hangs up)

Meanwhile in the office of the commissioner of WWX we learn the identity of Sgt Clemets benefactor/ Boss...none other than the operator herself Dr. Anesthesia and at her right side her greatest creation Lady X Subsistence

Dr.A: so, after 8 years long thought to be dead you rejoin the land of the living Desmond Dwann Shannon or should I now call you the returning Rattlesnake Rose? Well this time not only am I going to make sure that when I kill you you won't be coming back to life I'm going to also finish the job I started with you all those years ago! (She then laughs cruellystaring into a tiny vial of his DNa: (a part of his skin) as the scene fades to black but not before we see a pair of glowing red eyes and hear a voice strikingly similar to Double R's

"Awaiting command "

As the red eyes fade and the scene goes black)

Next Entry: Gold is where you find it but vengeance is hard to come by


End file.
